


Sealed Memories

by Is_A_Zombie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_A_Zombie/pseuds/Is_A_Zombie
Summary: My old old old Sailor Moon stories 2000-2006OLD!





	1. The Candidate!

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted these before... on another account here... (may still be on ff.net)  
> These stories are just taking up space and I don’t want to delete them permanently since these was the first fan fictions I even done. And I was planning to draw them out as a comic, with my own characters but that never happened...  
> So they’re back!  
> If you come this far, I hope you enjoy!

The afternoon sun was high in the sky when twenty three year old Tsukino Usagi woke up. Sunlight poured through the gap in her curtains, blinking his raised her hand to block the light; then rolled over, Usagi it not move far, she gotten trapped in her bright pink bed covers.

With a low moan, Usagi struggled to free herself. For what seemed like an eternally she fought with the covers, until at last, she climbed out of bed. The young woman walked like a zombie, bumping into to whatever was in her path, and headed straight for the front door. Since leaving her parent's home this had become, somewhat a ritual over the passed few months; Usagi would get up and drag her tired down down the hallway, to the front door and grabbed the mail before stumbling towards the kitchen.

The blonde with the ridiculously long blond hair, made it to the front door with serious injuries; there are swooped down and picked up the morning's mail which was laying on the doormat. Mail in hand. Usagi then made her way towards her kitchen for some breakfast/lunch.

On entering the kitchen Usagi's sky blue eyes landed on her small black cat; the cat was curled in the middle of the dinning table. Beside the cat was a green food container which held the meal Usagi had cooked the day before.

Usagi rubbed her eyes raw, as she flopped down on the seat, dropping the mail to one side. She lazily reached over and pulled the container to her, on open it she found her fork still inside and slowly began to eat.

Usagi counted the number of chews as she ate, slowly she started to awaken from her dazed state, and glanced at the piles of mail. Looking to her food and then back to the mail, to the food; finally she gave up with a sigh, and placing the fork down, Usagi began opening her mail.

Usagi wiggled her nose as she saw the junk, then frown deeply at the demand letters; however there was one envelope that stood out above the rest, and thinking that it could be from her mother, Usagi open it.

Usagi held the letter in front of herself and reached for her fork once more. As she ate Usagi kept her eyes on the letter, scanning over its contents; Usagi's jaw dropped open wide, causing some the food to fall from her mouth and into her lap.

Her heart picked up its pace; Usagi closed her eyes, took in a deep breathe and on opening them again, she started to read at the top, this time carefully reading through it. By the end on the letter Usagi eyes had widened at the words written before her.

Usagi had an job interview!

Usagi took another deep breathe in, as a pure look of disbelief crossed her face; this was what she had been waiting for. And now it was here, at last! The young woman leaped from her seat, causing the sleeping cat to be startled by the sudden movement.

Usagi was over the moon! And she displayed her joy by dancing around her small kitchen, while holding the letter above her head. It was then Usagi noticed the cat staring at her as if she had gone mad. Grinning, Usagi stopped her odd dance and turned holding the letter out proudly towards the feline.

"Luna!" Usagi said coming close to the cat, shoving the letter into the cat's face as she did, "Look here! Let me asked you; how many games designers are there in this city? And how many do you think are out of work? I have a interview!"

Usagi sat back down into the chair, elbow on the table she sighed happily as she began re-reading the letter in hand.

It had been a year since Usagi completed university after four years studying in computer games graphics designer, and even during that last year in university she had been sending out application after application, in hopes of finding a job.

The only letters Usagi was getting now days, in way of replies were; 'not what we are going for ' or ' not enough experience '. Usagi feel like sending them a letter to ask how was she meant to get experience if no one was willing to take her on. Usagi had only been working on small projects and was a part time worker in her local arcade.

"I'm a candidate, Luna!" Usagi told her cat as she smiled softy, her blue eyes shone with joy, "I was never good at school, but I worked ready hard in university. And there are so many harder workers then me out in the city."

Usagi leaned back on the chair and stare at the ceiling, then she let her eyes close shut, remembering the four long years at university and the year that followed with its many hardships

During that time Usagi had been alone, none of her family or friends believed in her. Once Usagi knew what she wanted out of life, she suddenly work hard and did well in her final year of high school. It did come as a surprise to everyone, they only laughed it off and said it would not last long.

Usagi smile faded as she opened her eyes and saw the other mail that was on the table, she then leaned her arms against the table before her thinking about her past and future. After high school, Usagi felt so let down by the ones who meant to care about her that she moved out of her family home and found a small flat, it was only her mother that got in contact with her every now and again.

No one helped Usagi with money, saying that studying art and design was a dead end job. So now Usagi not only wanted this job, but she also needed it badly; with all her student loads, over due rent and credit cards she used to help herself, Usagi was now swimming in debt.

As she sat there looking down at more demand notices, Usagi began to bit into her lower lip as worry gripped her heart. The Usagi again leaped from her seat and once more startling the poor Luna, climbing up on the table Usagi began doing some strange poses as she went declaring,

"Right that's it I shall show them I AM the best man...uh..?. Woman for the job!" Usagi said loudly as she finish her pose with her fists on her hips and started laughing with insane high pitched tone, this laugher die down into a small nervous giggle, as she sudden saw that she was standing on those hateful bills. Deflated at the sight of them, Usagi got down off the table and fell into her seat with a loud sigh and glance over at the letter which held the key to her future.

She sighed once more began to prepare herself. Usagi did not see Luna gazing at her in with wide eyes.

xXx

The waiting area was deadly silent. The only sound was when someone moved in their seat or walked passed; and the voice the called them in.

Many people sat outside those doors, all there for one thing. An Interview. These people were dressed as professionals, causing the Usagi's heart to sink as she glanced around at her fellow candidates.

When she had first received the letter, she knew that there would be others after this same job. But knowing this and seeing it were two different things; at the amount of people there her chances were not looking good. Usagi wanted nothing more than to go home.

Slowly Usagi glanced again at the other candidates again, they sat calmly and some were even reading, seemingly uncaring about where they were. She had noticed their large portfolios that were beside their feet; this caused Usagi to lose some more of her confidence, and she gazed down at her small little file that held all of her qualifications, letters from her professors and that of her best work she selected from her portfolio.

Usagi had thought that they would only wanted to see her at her best, so only brought her very best, but now she wished that she dragged her whole portfolios with her.

'So much for thinking I had a chance.' Usagi through nervously as she ran a hand over her small little file and then pulled it closer to her not wanting the other candidates to see it.

"Tsukino Usagi?" Came a sudden loud voice, making the said woman jump from her seat and let out a squeak. The people around also jump in surprise at Usagi's strange movements and sound. Usaig turned pink in the cheeks, she gave them a half smile and full headbang bow, to say sorry before hurrying towards the door.

Usagi stood at the door taking in its design, which all the doors in the building seem to have, and shaking her head she pushed her way in where Usagi found herself in a huge dull looking room.

Simply the size of it made Usagi gaze up at and around in awe. Then at last she broke out of her dazed and Usagi saw a long table, letting her eyes follow the length of it, where she saw three serious looking men sat at the other end.

Their backs were facing the large windows; the setting sun poured its final light into the room, causing Usagi only to see their silhouettes. As she walked closer Usagi narrowed her eyes as she tried to focused on their faces, nose wiggled up like a rabbit's; like this she could almost make out their facial features through the darkness.

Somewhere in the shadows Usagi eyes found the deepest blue eyes she had even seen, which were staring right at her. These eyes belonged to the man in the middle, those blue eyes darken to black as they frowned. The middle blue eyed man, called for someone and suddenly the blinds of the windows closed, leaving the room in complete blackest for a second, before the light flicked on.

Usagi, whom nerves were already on edge, jumped in the air as the light came on, this made all three men rise their eyebrows at her, then they started writing in the notes.

Usagi could now see the interviewers clearly, but she half wished that she could not, because of the blue eyed man's stare, it seemed to be paralysing Usagi in her place. Quickly moving forwards, Usagi sat in a lonely chair that was there, and as soon as she sat the two men that was neither side of the blue eyed man began firing questing at her.

Usagi answered all the questioned as best as she could, but it seemed that she forgot all her well prepared answers and was now unaware of what she was saying. While all this was going on, that blue eyed man in the middle remained silent as he watched Usagi.

These question seemed to continue on forever, but really it was only a matter on minute, and soon enough the interview came to an end. With a heavy heart Usagi sat there feeling like she had not done or said anything that would made them want her, but then Usagi thought about it and smile, she was very thankful to them, that they had even think of sending her a letter for this interview in the first place and so Usagi stood up and gave them a deep bow, she was bowing low to the interviewers thanking them for their time.

Usagi still nervous as even, kept bowing over and over as she walked backwards until she reached the door with that nice design; once there she open it slightly and stepped through closing it behind herself.

xXx

Chiba Mamoru sat up straight, dropping his pen as he did so. Blinking he stare at the closed door in shock, then he quickly turned to his colleagues who were busy. Their heads were down writing and talking loudly about the young lady who they had just seen. Mamoru picked up his pen and smiled in amusement at the door where Tsukino Usagi had gone through, then he called for the next candidate to come in.

It was very long and drew out after that and Mamoru was getting restless as he counted the candidates down wanting it to be over quickly. Mamoru's colleagues could see him getting annoyed about something and ended which interview as quickly as they as could, but still the sun long since passed before the last candidate was seen and left the room. Once the candidates were gone Mauoru began playing with his paperwork until his colleagues started leaving the room one by one, then he was alone.

Mamoru glance around, seeing that he was alone stood and marched over to the cupboard, upon opening the door he found the tearful eyed Tsukino Usagi sitting on a vacuum cleaner! Usagi in her nervousness, had gone through the wrong door and had been to terrified to come out!


	2. Quietly does it...

The winters always brought heavy snow, on this cold night it was no different. Newly fallen snow, had covered the city deep in thick, icy snow. Strong gusts of winds came earlier that night, and blow the snow filled away; the moon and stars was at last visible to any who was still awake. Most were in the safely of the warm beds, complete unaware of the force of nature outside their windows and in the skies above.

One young woman was not curled in bed, nor in her home. Twenty year old Serena Moon walked down the street; as she went ago her neck was pulled back and her face was upturned to the heavens, watching as the moon came out of hiding; it filled the world with its silvery light, causing deep shadows to appear.

Serena grinned as her path was slowly brighten, she turned around to see where she had been walked and laughed aloud at the sight of her footprints.

Quickly she slapped her hand over her hand and glance down the quiet street; this was a residential area and the students around here already had a bad name for themselves, thanks to some other students who kind little for people in the area. Serena had just come back from a party and been drinking the last thing she wanted was to wake them up and get into trouble.

Serena loved hanging out with her friends, being a college student does not mean she could not have fun. A giggle escaped her lips, and with wide eyed Serena gazed at the window of the homes around her, seeing no one shouting at her to keep the noise down Serena hurried along; only to trip on her own feet and fall face first into the snow.

Serena lifted her head up, blinking snow out of her eyes. And started laughing louder than before, Serena shook her head in attempt to get the snow off her long golden pigtails. A light came on from a window above her, shocked Serena jumped to her feet, still laughing she ran down the street, heading for home.

Serena came to a stop around the corner, trying to catch her breath, taking long sharp breathes inwardly caused the icily air to pain her chest. Having gained control over her breathing Serena leaned against the wall and moved so her head was looking over her shoulder and around to the street where she just was.

"Hope no one see me..." Serena said aloud happily, clearly enjoying her mission impossible game she was playing with her drunken self. "Still some streets to go."

Even though Serena was heading home, she would not be staying the night there; because of another college party that was happening the next day one of Serena friends invited her to send the night at their place. Serena was only going home to get some clothes for the next day and the party, of course she wanted her night wear as well.

Grinning like the mad hatter, Serena dashed off down the street as she ran passed cars she stretched out her arm and was pushing the snow off people's cars and onto their windscreens. Serena ran to the next car, this one however proved to be to big for her, as she held up her arm she smacked up hard against the back window. Alarm bells were ringing and took Serena a full minute to realize that it was the car's alarm that was on and the sound was not in her head.

Serena then ran the fastest she had even run in her life, the thick snow made it harder, but somehow she manage to get away from that street. Laughing now and breathing hard once more, Serena walking as she tried to catch her breath again.

Serena's drunken state seemed to be leaving this time, and she awaken just in time to see notice what street she was on; Serena had walked straight passed her small flat.

Standing there Serena blinked at this, before laughing foolishly at herself. Serena turned round and walked back, she carefully stood into the footprints that she had already made on the way. As she glance at the ground she saw another set of footprints, but was not sure where they came from or where they go. Serena leaned to far forwards and for the second time that night had her face full of snow.

Pushing her upper body up, Serena giggled before climbing to her feet; once she was standing Serena saw that she was right in front of the steps that went to her flat. Walking towards them Serena glance at the stair to see that someone had already beaten her to the snow that was meant to be on there, then Serena glance at the cars parked saw that them too had no snow on them.

If there was one thing Serena like about college life, was that that she lived on her own and away from her over the top parents. Well Serena did not live completely on her own; her old friend Amy Wasser was her room-mate, but with much a different class times they rarely saw each other, so it was almost like living alone.

Serena made her made up the steps and started debating whether or not to hop up and down the stairs like a rabbit, before remembering how icy they could be her chose against it. Laughing once more Serena reached her front door and began hunting inside her handbag for her keys; feeling very cold all of a sudden Serena wanted to get in now but could not find the keys, she was just about to looked under the flower pot for the spare pair but did not as she found them just as the thought pass her mind.

Suddenly Serena at last saw just how late it was, and as she stepped inside her flat she gazed down at the watch that was on her wrist. Serena bit down on her lower lip as she read the time, it showed that it was 12:30am.

"Oh. My. Life. I didn't know that it was this late," Serena whispered to herself as she continue to stare at the watch, she had thought it only to be ten or something. Then Serena began thinking of her hard-working flat-mate who always tried to get to bed early, "Amy will be in bed by now."

Serena walked down the hallway heading for her bedroom, she was trying to be as quiet as she could. Serena's mind went back to when she was outside and she tried to be silent for the residents...that did not work out very well.

In Serena's room it looked like a bomb had hit it, clothes, notes and books, make up and bottles were everywhere, this however was nothing new. Walking over the mess Serena started to gather the things she thought she needed and threw them on the bed, then she knee down and grabbed a overnight bag from under the bed; Serena just shoved everything in, not even bothering to fold any of it.

As she was doing this Serena suddenly remembered that her friends were waiting for her, blue eyes widen as quickly took hold of the bag and hurried for the door, only to stopped end in her tracks; Serena that she did not put her blue dress into the bag, the one she told them she would be wearing.

"Blue dress, blue dress, blue dress...Where?" Serena said aloud as she tried to think where she saw it last. Frowning Serena took one more glance around the room and then...Amy! Amy borrowed it.

In Serena's mind eye she saw Amy coming in and asking if she could wear it, which Serena happily agreed to, it was rare for Amy to ask to borrow clothes and dress up.

Serena came out of her room and turned to her friend which was right next door. On reaching the room Serena quietly crept into Amy's dark room, only source of light was coming through the window; it was the moonlight and it gave a eerily feel to the room.

Serena stood closed to the door and gazed round the room, until her eyes came back to the window. It was like the silvery moonlight had lit it up just for Serena, there under the window, on top of a huge pile of books was her blue dress folded neatly.

Serena was completely sober by now, so she should able to make her way across the room without making any noise...right? Serena took a deep breathe and move slowly forwards, eyes never leaving the dress.

Before long the dress was in her hand, Serena had got there without mishap, spinning around on her heels Serena took one step and trod on a camera, causing a blinding flash of light to fill the room. Blinded by the light Serena started again and heard a sleepily Amy moan; panicked that she would awaken Amy further, Serena all but ran out of the room as quietly as she could. Outside of Amy's door Serena tripped over the overnight and she heard Amy moaning again.

Serena quickly grabbed her bag and made her way towards the front door. She wanted to kick herself for almost waking Amy. At last Serena was out of the flat and moving quietly down the street, hoping that her friends would not be to mad at it took for her to get here, but at lest she was not in the flat for so long.

xXx

Serena blinked awake and frown at the sight of a nipple, on lifting her head she saw that she was using her friend Mamoru's chest as a pillow, a trail of drool was connecting her mouth to his chest. Quickly she wiped it away as she glance up to see what caused her to wake up, and came face to face with Mina Amour.

"Mina!" Serena shouted as she jumped up, her palm pushing right into Mamoru's stomach, who 'ooff ' before speaking in some alien language.

"The police are here." Mina said sounding very worried, "They asked for you, Serena. They waiting at the front door."

Serena was wide awake now and fear entered her heart and she remembered the noise she made the night before and the car alarm going off. Serena put her head in her hand, and then climb off Mamoru who was looking worried for her now, quickly she made her made out of the room and heading for the front door with the tall man close behind.

There she found Mina's half naked boyfriend Malachite talking calmly to them, Mina herself was standing behind the silver haired man glaring at the two police. Serena came up to identified herself.

Serena started listening to all that they had to say, they told her that last night Amy was attacked and robbed in their flat. Shocked beyond believe Serena just stood there staring at them, as they held to show Serena a Polaroid photo which had been found in Amy room.

In the clear photo it showed a gagged and tried Amy in the corner with a gun held near her head by the burglar, just by the burglar's elbow sat a clock which had the time and date on it; the clock read 12:36am, Serena had unwittingly snapped Amy in the thief clutches!


	3. Me Myself & I

At the very top of Tokyo Tower stood a silhouette of a young woman, twin pig-tails blow rapidly in the high winds. The strange woman's sky blue eyes stared dully out at the steel towers that was the city around, her expression was a complete void of all emotion.

Hands tighten around an object on her chest, beneath the gloves she had on, her knuckles grew white as she held onto it hard. Then she glanced downwards, from there she could see the people walking around the streets, going about their day without a care in the world.

Sailor Moon sighed aloud, within her mind there was a warring. The memories of the dead princess of the Moon who was crying out for her lost lover and Usagi a simple teen girl who liked nothing then to enjoy life to the full with her family and friends.

The two had different upbringings, and had a different way of thinking when making choices. The only thing the two shared, was their love for people. The need to help anyone who was in trouble, wanted to take away any pain they may way.

Sailor Moon glued them together, between the powerfully princess and the normally girl the mighty warrior continued to stand tall, showing no sign of worry of the two others that lived. Sailor Moon locked her heart now, to everything. It was the only way to keep the two side sane, Usagi/Serenity whoever she was, she was dying inside.

Sailor Moon gave bored look towards the darkening skies, the full moon was becoming more visible in there. Then Sailor Moon allowed a smile to grace her lips, she always felt at her best when the moon was it highest and fullest.

Serenity moaned inside; her lover no longer knew her. Usagi wailed inside; she had lost her normal life. Sailor Moon wanted it to end, she wished that she had not awaken that the two aliens never came, then one of them would have been happy. And Usagi was the one born in this lifetime, so she should be the one to chose.

At that thought Serenity's noise halted, making Sailor Moon frown. Even the part that was Usagi seemed to be surprised by this, because she also stopped. Sailor Moon's frown deepen more so, she thoughts were everywhere.

'If I never went to Earth, never met Endymion,' Serenity's soft voice spoke from somewhere at the back of her mind, 'Then the Moon Kingdom may never have fallen, I and the people of that world may never have died. It is all my fault, I'm to blame.'

Sailor Moon eyes widen at these words, Usagi's heart began to best hard against her chest. The young woman hunted through the oldest part of herself, seeing the images that were there.

'But if Serenity never did these things,' Usagi reasoned with a broken voice, 'Then I would never have been born! Never known the good things I have now! Yeah, times are hard but through the hard times there is life and hope! And I know that Serenity does not regret having Endymion's love!'

Sailor Moon let go of her chest, and reached upwards, covering her ears with her hands, then she bent down knees never touching everything but she kept her balance.

'I only caused him pain.' Serenity cried out, 'I am sure that he would have gone on to be someone great. But...he and his Kingdom, his own people...it gave them to me. And he die...What of Mamoru he remembers nothing and must likely end out with a beautiful woman! This Mamoru whom Endymion had become has his life set out before himself, will we really take that dream away from him?'

Sailor Moon closed her eyes shut, and tried to bring her body tighter together. As she slowly opened her lovely blue eyes again, she saw that the sun had gone down. Then Sailor Moon unfolded herself and gazed up to the moon, it beams it silvery light upon her.

'Mamo-chan...would be better off without me.' Usagi admitted to herself in an odd low voice, 'I wish that I could be a good soul mate for him, but I'm weak and unless. Ever Ann would be a better match for him than me. Mamo-chan does not remember for a reason. Maybe he does not want to remember that he has someone like me for a soul mate!'

Sailor Moon stood quickly, listening to the voices within she turn to her Crystal once more and gripped it, and bow her head low. The winds around her pick up as pink and white light flickered and surrounded her body.

"I wish that I was never born!" Usagi/Sailor Moon/Serenity said in one strong voice, as she leaned forwards off the hight. Then she let herself fall, only to be stopped by something at her middle. Sailor Moon found herself hanging over a horrifying drop.

Sailor Moon 'eeked' and was spun around in mid air. Someone pulled her up and back on the pole that she had been balancing on. Sailor Moon into pure white. It took her some time to noticed the arms wrapped around her back holding her in place, but when she did Sailor Moon quickly glanced up and came face to face with the Moonlight Knight; who did not look pleased.

At the sight of him, the light display that Sailor Moon was doing slowed down and came to a stop. Sailor Moon tried to look away from his disappointed gaze, but she could not. There was something about this man, that made her unable.

"Sailor Moon."Moonlight Knight said almost darkly, his eyes seemed to turn black as they narrowed at her, "What were you doing?"

"I..we..me?.."Serenity/Sailor Moon/Usagi squeaked out, she stared out at him with wide eyes before sighing in defeat and then said with an air of indifference, "Serenity was crying about Endymion forgetting about them and Usagi was upset because Mamoru never took her chocolate she made for Valentines Day. Our thoughts went else where, and we chose to end it."

"By killing yourself." Moonlight Knight hissed out, looking outright angry. "What there you thinking people care about you-"

Sailor Moon held up her hand to stop him talking, making him growl at the small blonde.

"No."Sailor Moon said firmly as she reached his eyes with hers, "There is another way. I can break through the Time Door and change the past. I saw these through Serenity's memories, I can stopped the Princess and Prince from ever meeting. This would save everyone in that past and open up a new future!"

"Sailor Moon." Moonlight Knight said in a deadly cold voice and glared down at her, making the young woman shake. "You are being selfish. Think of how the Earth Prince would feel, would he want to lose the only woman he truly loved, just because he did not take your silly piece of chocolate?"

"Well its a little then th-" Sailor Moon started and it was his turned to cut her off.

"Silence!" Moonlight Knight growled out, and sounding to Serenity's ears, strangely like Prince Endymion when he was enraged, "I shall not hear another word. Serenity sleep."

Sailor Moon blinked in shocked as the part that was Serenity seemed to fall into a deep sleep. Usagi began to panic, Sailor Moon was about to moved away from the man who seemed to have some sort of power over them, but could not finished her jump as he reached down and simple touched her broach.

Usagi stood there wearing nothing but her school uniform, blinking in shock and disbelief. Slowly she looked down and screamed her lungs out, Moonlight Knight picked her out and carried her jumped high into the sky. Usagi swallowed her scream and grabbed hold of the clothe that white cover the Knight, she pulled herself deeper into his embrace.

Air rushed passed her face still, but before long the movement ended. Usagi peeked out, and saw that she was in the park near her house. How the Moonlight Knight got her there that fast Usagi would never know.

"What the?" A voice said from somewhere behind Moonlight Knight, Usagi moved slightly to look around his large body. Mamoru was sitting on the park's bench looking very surprised to see the man dressed in white.

Then he saw Usagi and just stared at her before frowning deeply, one that Usagi knew well. Mamour was not happy about something.

"My Lady," Moonlight Knight said in a charming manner, and took hold of her chin making Usagi look up to face him, "The next time you try and end your life, I shall not be as kind."

Moonlight Knight kissed Usagi on the lips. Right there in front of Mamoru, the only thing that kept it being a true kiss was that clothe he had wrapped around his face. Serenity had up just in time for that and the power of Sailor Moon hummed against her chest once more.

Moonlight Knight faded away into nothingness as Mamoru, leaped from his seat and ran he him with his fist held high ready to hit the man in the face.

"Usagi" Mamoru said almost darkly, his eyes seemed to turn black as they narrowed at her, "What were you doing?"

"Huh?" Usagi said trying to get out of her daze, Mamoru glared worsen looking ready to kill. "Oh! Yeah! Mmm...Here!"

Usagi pulled out the chocolate she made from her pocket, and threw it at him. Mamoru caught it easy and glared down at the heart shape chocolate, still he did not look to pleased.

"That's the only one that came out right." Usagi said sadly as she looked to the ground, "But-"

Another kiss. Mamoru was kissing her, Usagi and Serenity began joining. Soon were was no longer two, but one; where one memories ended another began. Usagi smile against his lips as she tried and fail to deepen the kiss.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as the kiss broke off, she searched his deep blue eyes looking for any sign that he knew who she was, there was none; but there was love finding behind his eyes, she could just about see it.

"Never. Ever. Kiss anyone."Mamoru hissed out, as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder. Mamoru looked completely and utterly confused by his action and words. "But me."

With that he popped the chocolate in his mouth and sucked on it, and awaited death. But the thing was well made, and he smile down at the rabbit that was gazing up at him hopeful.

'This Mamoru who was Endymion," Usagi said to herself as she stared pure love for the man holding her swelled up inside, 'Fell in love with me, without knowing who I am, as Serenity nor Sailor Moon. But just Usagi. I am sure that I would have met him again and fallen in love also without my memories.'

Mamoru began walking pulling Usagi along with, mumbling under his breath about killing men dressed in white. Usagi glanced towards Tokyo Tower, is lights could be seen against the black starry sky. She went wondering what would have happened if Moonlight Knight had not been there, and why was he in such a place anyway?

Usagi smile happy now, with her plot in life. And hoped that she never got confused with her past and present self again.

  



	4. Hit The Deck!

In a dark hotel basement car park, a young woman sat in the safely of her hired car. Twenty-two year old Serena had been staying in this hotel for the last four days, but could not get used to the creepy, dimly lit car park; being late at night, made it all seem worst.

Serena's blue eyes watched as on of the lights above start to flicker on and off, causing the young blonde woman to bite her lip in worry.

Sighing loudly Serena reached over the passenger's side, and grabbing her bag she pulled it onto her lap, getting ready to leave the car. She placed her hand on the handle, waiting for the light to come back on completely before moving.

'They could put more lights down here,' Serena thought as she licked her dry lips nervously, the light stopped its flickering, allowing Serena to see more clearly the area around her.

The darkness seemed more black now, with the light on. Fear filled her heart as her imagination started to get carried away; Serena was parked, the lifts door were in sight, but terrifying feeling just would not pass.

The lights started again, breaking Serena out of her little daze.

"Lost my change! This is silly Serena!" Serena told herself, as she raised her hands above her head, taking hold of the twin buns there, she squeezed them tight, "Come on!"

Serena blew out and leaned back in her seat, she caught sight of herself in the side view mirror; she was deadly pale, with a expression of pure fear. Serena had never been to New York before, only ever seen it on television and films; those films however, were always violent that showed New York as a bad and horrible place to be.

Even remembering the films made her scared; Serena moved forwards and gripped hold of the steering wheel so hard, that it caused her knuckles to turn white. Serena was about to drive away at the first sign of trouble.

"This not a horror movie, nothing here is going to get me," Serena said aloud letting herself hearing her own voice; then closing her eyes Serena recalled the many sights she had seen that day, remembering the beauty of some of the places in this city, "You had a nice day, don't spoil it."

Serena smiled brightly as she slowly closed her eyes, she then reached for the handle for the again, this time unlocking the door and opening it wide.

Serena reached upwards and put a hand on the outside of the doorway pulling herself up and out, at the same time she bought her leg out, heel touched the ground; as the rest of the her body out of the car, Serena let out a loud 'eek' as she found herself falling to the hard cold ground. Serena had stood on one of her long pigtails as she was getting out.

The 'eek' was still echoing off the walls, making the place seem even more creepy; then the area fell into silence.

Serena stayed on the ground feeling the throbbing of the top of her head, she could hear the sound of her heart beating as she laid there. Serena's bag that was on her lap, had been thrown forward and was now some way ahead of her, some of its contents had fallen out.

From where she lay, Serena slowly glance round about her, she could see under the cars that were there, and her heart picked up its pace.

Quickly Serena jumped to her feet, slamming the car's door as she did; the sound bounce off the walls, hurrying forwards Serena kneed down to for her bag. Serena was breathing in sharply as she began pushing her things back inside as fast as she could. Standing, Serena now had one thought on frighten mind, that was getting to the life. Fast.

Serena ran. She held her bag close to her chest, and ran with all her might. On reaching the life she hit the button. As she stood waiting for the lift, Serena began to calm down her breathing and mind. This was Serena's first holiday alone without her parents or friends, she did not want to go home because she was scare of her own shadow.

Serena glance backwards, seeing where she had come from. The light that had once been flickering now had gone out completely. A chill ran down her spine, she was glad that she got out of the car before that happen.

Then the 'ding' of the lift sounded and Serena gave a heavy sigh, the doors open at last and she stepped into the lift and waited for them to close. The door had just about closed then a hand came through the gap and forced the doors to open, a tall man dressed in a black jogging suit came walked in the with Serena.

The lift closed with another 'ding', that seconds ago made her feel over joyed. Holding the bag closer to her chest, she began taking in a deep shaky breathes. Serena slowly raised her eyes upwards to look at the man; Serena's vision saw angry deep blue eyes that made her scared to her core.

"Hit the deck Lady!" Roared the man.

Instantly Serena dropped to her knees and threw the bag down, that held her money, jewellery and loose money at him. At this level on the floor Serena came face to face with a rottweiler dog and stared into its brown eyes. Fear washed over Serena as she finished giving away all that she had. Serena heard the doors opening, right to the hotel lobby. Serena jumped to her feet and with her head down rushed passed the man, straight passed the front desk and ran all the way to her room.

Thankfully Serena had not thrown her key at him, she quickly open the door hurried through shutting the door behind her. Making sure that the door was locked Serena leaned against and slid down until her rear hit the floor. Serena breathing was hard, and sweat was pouring off her. How long Serena sat there, she had no way of telling; sometime later Serena managed to lift herself up and walk to her bed, pulling the covers over.

Serena fell into a fitful sleep.

xXx

Serena woke up with the sound of her travel clock, rolling over she turned it off. Serena sat up in bed and saw that she still had on the clothes from the day before, the memories of last night flashed through mind. Shaking at this, Serena rubbed her red tired eyes, she found them were very sore, not only from lack of sleep but also from crying.

Serena climb up of bed and made her way to the shower, she wanted to check out of the hotel and go home. Serena wiggled her nose at what her parents might say at her coming home early, but right now she did not wish to stay.

xXx

Serena walked to the lobby, dragging her suitcase behind her and made her way to the front desk. The shower had helped, but she still felt tired and half wondered if she would be alright driving back in this state.

"Got to stop off for some breakfast." Serena said as she reached the desk and sat the suitcase down, her stomach agreed to this by making a loud rumbling sound. Placing a hand over her tummy and waiting for the woman who check in to come over. The dark haired woman spotted Serena at last and came over with a odd smile of her face.

"Good morning Miss Moon," The woman said in a gently manner as she lifted up a small box, which held all of Serena's belongings inside, "I think these are yours."

Serena's blue eyes widen and her mouth parted slightly, she ran a hand over her things and blinked in confusing at the sight that was before her. Then Serena saw a piece of paper with writing on, something that was not hers. Picking it up for a closer look Serena saw that it was from her 'mugger'.

The note read:

'Dear Miss Moon,

I'm sorry about scaring you last night. Here are your things. You must have dinner on me tonight.

Regards, Darien Shields. Hotel Owner.

P.S: Lady is the name of my dog.'

  



	5. Freedom Flight!

A beautiful young woman walked slowly up the Temple's stone stairs, the gently wind blow the cherry blossom trees that were growing nether side of the stairs, causing some of the pink blossom to come away; this pink blossom blow right into the young woman long black hair.

Hino Rei reached the top of the stair and glance heavenwards, where there was not a cloud in the sky. A slightly stronger wind blow then, making her smooth black hair float behind her, setting free the cherry blossoms.

Small gasping sounds was heard, making deep purple eyes came back down to earth. There was a group of teenage boys resting on one of the many benches that were stationed at the top, breathing hard thanks to the mountain like stair case; the former priestess gave them a cold smirk, she had been coming these steps since her young childhood, and could easily climb them without breaking a sweat, what's more she even did it in heels.

Placing a hand on her hip while the other held onto her shopping bags firmly, Rei walked right in by her red heels clicked against the stone path that lead to the main Temple. As she walked Rei spotted the new priests and priestesses that were on the grounds, the Temple had done very well over the last few years, which allowed Rei live her life any way she wished.

And lived how she wanted she did, Rei moved in with her friend Minako and only came back to the Temple once a week or whenever her Grandfather called for her. Today was one of those days when Rei's Grandfather had called her, telling her that he had an important job that only he trusted her to do.

As Rei came up to the old building she sighed knowing just what the stupid job was. She carefully took off her heels, climbed up onto the wooden flooring and taking only two steps was in front of a sliding door. As soft sound was coming from the other side.

Rei opened the door and just away saw the source of the sound, hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful crafted bamboo cage, inside this cage was a little songbird that sang its spellbinding song given any who heard a feeling of serenity, tranquilly and peace.

Sitting on the floor was an old man having a dreamy expression on his face, given off the impression of complete relaxation as his whole body seemed to be calm and relaxed; Rei's Grandfather let out a sigh and smile bright as he saw his Granddaughter coming through the door, dropping her shopping bags beside the wall and then took a seat beside the old man. The songbird stopped it song.

"I'm home, Grandpa." Rei said as she carefully gazed at the bird that seemed to be glaring at her. Now that Rei was sitting down, she realized just how much hers and Minako's little shopping spree had wore her out.

Rei's Grandfather gave her a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the songbird, as if it knew what its master was thinking it began its song once again. Rei watched the little songbird with an unapproved stare, each and every time she came here it was always in its cage. Some time passed by the only sound was the bird's as the two sat in silence; when the ended its song, the old man got to his feet.

"Rei. The reason why I asked you to come was to watch Phoenix for me," Grandpa said as he gazed lovely at his pet how had become like a child to him since Rei had left the Temple. She moved her eyes away from the bird and waiting for her grandfather to continue, "I'm heading out to the market and then visiting some old friends. I'm be back by the evening."

Rei gritted her teeth to keep her fiery temper in place, she had known the he was going to ask this of her; she hardly called this an important job, watching a bird all day. But Rei just sighed loudly and watched her grandfather began to leave the room, then before he left, he faced the songbird and said with pride,

"Sing for my Granddaughter." Grandpa said speaking to Phoenix as if it were human. And then he was gone. Rei rolled her eyes to the heavens at his last words.

"Grandpa has time to listen to that bird and yet won't come to see any of my gigs," Rei said in almost a jealous tone, as see looked back at the bird in question, "My singing is much better then yours."

Rei sat there for a while, just staring at Phoenix who stared right back at her in silence. Rei pulled her eyes away from the cage as she started debating whether or not to read a book that she has with her in one of her bags, but then Rei remembered that she had never seen it out of the cage and an idea formed.

"Right! Phoenix, you're going to have some exercise." Rei decided, hand on hips she carefully looked round the room taking everything in, all the windows and doors were shut tight. With one final look Rei walked up to the cage and opened its doors.

Excitedly the little songbird took flight.

This was Phoenix's first time at being free, it flew crazily around the room drive bombing at Rei's head at time. Then it crashed against the window, and then the wall. Rei's eyes widen at this, and tried to catch it before it could crash into anything else. But Rei never caught it in time, as it came to a stop by smashing right into the ceiling light! The bird then fell and heavily crash-landed on the wooden low table below.

Rei's heart stopped when it did not get up right away and the let out a breathe she did not know she was holding when it started moving, but Rei now watched helplessness as the bird was not able to get up. Coming closer Rei could see that the bird's leg was broken.

"Phoenix! Calm yourself." Rei said to the bird as she picked it up gently, but wanted to hit herself as he noticed that she too was talking to it as if it were a human.

Shaking her head Rei glance down at the break, and then whipping her head round to her shopping bags, holding the bird her chest she moved for the brown bags and dug her hand inside, it did not take long before Rei found the items she was looking.

Placing the bird down Rei sat the items down beside it, matchstick and some tape. With all tenderness Rei held Phoenix on its back as she and a leg-splint out of a matchstick and then carefully taping it on the broken leg. Sighing she lifted the bird and placed it inside the cage, closing doors behind it, she watched the bird feeling pleased with herself, it seemed happy hopping around the floor of the cage.

Rei then watched as some of the tape came loose and the head of the match slid down and dragged against the bottom of the cage floor, which in turn ignited. Rei now watched in horror as the little songbird lived up it its name.


End file.
